


mood for love

by eleven9



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lowercase, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven9/pseuds/eleven9
Summary: the start, the middle and the end (?) to their relationship





	mood for love

**Author's Note:**

> this is not proofread! i'm sorry so i guess heads up for missing words, poor grammar or anything weird lol
> 
> i just needed to write this bc i've been in my johnjae feels lately, i mean i have always been in my johnjae feels, and i finally FINALLY wrote something about them! 
> 
> also trying out the lowercase format bc i can write more smoothly with lowercase, i have no idea the science behind this but yeah! 
> 
> thank u for reading!

 

 

 

they started dating back in their rookie days. it was jaehyun's second year in the agency and within the time, he has somehow a great deal of reputation among the other rookies (partly of it he thinks comes from being the infamous johnny seo's boyfriend). johnny would always tell him otherwise though, "you're talented, beautiful, so beautiful and i'm so lucky to have you. don't ever think otherwise".

and jaehyun would fall for him all over again.

 

 

💚

 

  

it was weird how they hooked up. during his first few months in the company, jaehyun was completely lost as to how the whole system works. how they have a tight schedule to abide to, how the social system works between the rookies and how he's going to juggle between his studies and daily hours of practicing. and dear god, if jaehyun ever needs to retell how he and johnny met, he would do it. a thousand times all over again.

jaehyun hates disorders. he hates changes in his routine. everything should be neatly organized, he would always thinks but entering the agency would mean completely throwing his order out of balance. he would have to make time for hours and hours of practice in his rather tight schedule already.

so he broke.

it was dark, jaehyun can't remember what time it was. he doesn't want to know in fact. knowing what the time is would only made him angrier, sadder. he cried into his arms as he huddled his legs closer to his chest, making him as small as possible.

the door to the practice room opened but jaehyun didn't bother to look who it was that had interrupted his rather private time. then, he heard footsteps, coming closer to him. the footsteps against the hardwood flooring sounded closer and closer and jaehyun doesn't want to look up. he doesn't but he did.

his eyes took some time to adjust to the lights. it wasn't even all that bright. the dim lights from outside the studio made the person looking at him more recognizable and jaehyun felt embarrassed because it's the johnny seo. the johnny seo was looking at him, crying and all red-rimmed eyes and the smallest of whimper escaped him.

jaehyun closed his eyes and (almost groaned) tucked his head down into his arms again. he doesn't bother to say anything. only until a hand reached down to his head, gentle soft pats comforting him.

johnny didn't say anything and while it should have been really weird and awkward, jaehyun finds the act so comforting that he almost leaned into the touch but instead, he looked up. he tried to look upset, and while he was upset in the first place, he wanted to look upset for an entirely new reason now.

"u-uh, am i disturbing you? i-i'm sorry", johnny rambled, retracting his hand away.

"u-um, no." jaehyun answered. "i'm just going to go."

jaehyun stood up and he noticed how johnny was taking few steps behind, supposedly giving jaehyun space when clearly, he has invaded it. jaehyun took his bag next to him and slung it around his shoulders.

"please don't mind me." jaehyun muttered and he walked to the door and he could feel his face heating up because, johnny just witnessed a newbie like him crying. the johnny seo who has over two years of experience as a trainee, the famous trainee that everyone always talks about and who is he to be compared to jaehyun, who has only joined the company?

he supposed he half-expected it. the hand grabbing to his wrist. johnny's hand felt cold, even against jaehyun's long sleeve.

"look, if you ever want to talk to somebody, i can talk to you." johnny said.

the whole thing is supposed to be reassuring but they never talked before, jaehyun have always had a hard time associating himself with new people. jaehyun looked up from the ground to meet johnny's eyes.

the lights reflected on johnny's hazel eyes and jaehyun felt his breath taken away. the man is beautiful, so handsome that jaehyun momentarily forgot to reply.

johnny leaned his head sideways, expecting an answer.

jaehyun stared at him dumbfoundedly and only then realizing that he should have at least nod or hum or anything at all.

"y-yes, thank you."

johnny let his hand go and jaehyun took it as a chance to escape, quickly making his way to the door. making sure to note in his head that he should be screaming into his pillow tonight because good god, he just talked to johnny.

and that was how it all started.

 

 

💙

 

 

johnny picked jaehyun up and spun him around. the act had elicited laughs and giggles from jaehyun and johnny left kisses to his cheeks and all the way to jaw. he finds it cute that his boyfriend's hair bounced around as he spun him around.

"stop!" jaehyun laughed, "i'm getting really dizzy, johnny!"

johnny kissed his cheeks one more time and slowly, he put the younger down (not before leaving a short peck to his lips).

jaehyun's face was red, both from dizziness and the embarrassment from being the object of johnny's affection. he hold johnny's face with his hands, bringing the older closer and pressing their foreheads together.

they were so in love, they _are_  so in love.

"congratulations, i'm so proud of you, baby." johnny said, his eyes hold nothing but the devotion and love he has for jaehyun and jaehyun always and instantly melts to that.

"i wish we could have debuted together. you're always the better one, i don't understand why they couldn't have just debuted usー", jaehyun rambled but was cut off short when johnny leaned in for a kiss.

"no, don't say that. you deserve this, jaehyun. you earned this. never underestimate yourself. and my time will come, till then i'll just work twice as hard." johnny smiled, not looking the slightest sad that jaehyun has debuted way earlier than him. jaehyun, who had joined the company much later than him.

johnny couldn't find an ounce of greed in him, he loves jaehyun too much to even care about debuting right now. and especially not when jaehyun's looking at him, tears pooling in his eyes, and repeating 'i love you's.

he just loves him too much.

johnny grabbed jaehyun by the waist and pulled him closer. their bodies against each other gave each other the most optimum temperature as johnny often radiates coldness while jaehyun contrasts his cold temperature. jaehyun warms johnny up, johnny colds him.

johnny reached for jaehyun's lips. their kisses started slow and lingering. it escalated into intense making out sessions within seconds and jaehyun whimpered when johnny bit his lower lip.

johnny's hand moved down slowly, slowly until he reached to grab jaehyun's ass. jaehyun might have noticed it when he moans into their kisses and johnny only went deeper into their kisses.

their hard ons pressed against each other. johnny leaned away but placed both of his hands on jaehyun's ass, gently squeezing the plump flesh.

johnny stared at jaehyun's flushed face, he always look extra beautiful when he gets red all over. jaehyun took time to compose himself, his breaths in fast pants as johnny kept on squeezing his ass.

"wanna take this to the bed?" johnny asked.

jaehyun whimpered when johnny's left hand reached between the crack of his ass and dipped one finger down. there was not too much to press into when jaehyun's all clothed up.

jaehyun seemed like a hot mess and he had only nodded as an answer and impatient johnny grabbed jaehyun by the wrist and guided him to the bed.

their love making session had ended with extra kisses and extra cuddles as johnny congratulated jaehyun on his debut again.

they were too happy, blissful in the arms of each other.

 

 

💜

 

 

it's their fifth anniversary together and both of them are so excited. partly because johnny had brought the tickets for both of their favourite artist and that this was one of their rare free days. they have been so excited for today that they have been buzzing with happiness all day yesterday.

the other members got really annoyed when they pranced around their dormitory, back like when jaehyun first found out that johnny is debuting and that they'll be in the same group.

johnny curls his arms around jaehyun's waist, slotting their bodies close to each other and slowly, he moves their bodies along to the distant hum of music. jaehyun leans against johnny, craving and loving his touch especially when johnny noses along his collarbones.

despite leaning against the touch, jaehyun's ticklish though so he leans away when johnny proceeds to further attack his collarbones and neck with small bites, leaving light red marks.

"you know you need to be careful with that, your hickies always last for at least two weeks," jaehyun pouts.

"yes, yes. i just love you too much, sorry," johnny says but he doesn't stop, sucking small bites into jaehyun's neck and jaehyun writhes.

"if hyuck sees us, he'll be traumatized for life." jaehyun leans away when images of donghyuck catching themselves in their rather intimate moment flash in his mind, he doesn't want to taint the boy further, not after getting caught having sex just few weeks after their new rooming arrangements.

it was kind of his fault to begin with, he had been upset with the new arrangements and he insisted johnny to spend the evening with him, with thoughts of cuddling in his mind. perhaps his sexual desire kindled when johnny ran his hand along his hips, when johnny moved closer from behind him. it just felt right.

jaehyun doesn't want to remember donghyuck's face when he caught jaehyun moaning under johnny as the older thrust into jaehyun at an incredible speed.

jaehyun cringes.

"are you thinking back at the time when hyuck caught us?" johnny asks and he turns jaehyun around, facing each other.

jaehyun looks into johnny's eyes and only nods slowly.

"well he's bound to know about sex either way, it was just a matter of sooner and later, jae."

johnny preaches and while jaehyun assumes most it are true because donghyuck is an 18 year old teenager and he knows he's probably not as innocent as he thinks donghyuck is but having the younger to see them, going at it like horny rabbits, that just embarrass him. immensely.

especially sometimes when donghyuck would just randomly bring it up out of the blue. when they were lying on their respective beds some other night before, donghyuck suddenly mentioned how his ass cheeks are white, like soft rice cakes.

"don't worry about it too much", johnny continues when he sees jaehyun's deepening frown. "seriously, let's go to sleep now, honey." johnny kisses his cheeks, again. and again and he stops when jaehyun smiles a little.

"tomorrow's a big day."

jaehyun leans against johnny and tightens johnny's hold on his waist, he wants johnny to never let go.

"okay, goodnight. i love you."

"i love you too."

 

 

💛  


 

jaehyun walks down the stairs with a flower bouquet in his hands and he looks stunning, so amazingly beautiful with his red ears and red cheeks. johnny just loves him so much.

it isn't much, gay marriage is not legal in korea but they tried to make the best out of it anyways. think of it like a rehearsal for the real one later.

jaehyun stops in front of johnny and he stares at their members seated to johnny's left and their parents seated to johnny's right. then, he stares at johnny, his eyes twinkling and tears threatening to fall as they pool in the corner of his eyes.

"hi, husband", jaehyun smiles and he laughs when one tear managed to fall and he continues to laugh when more and more fall.

johnny is so in love with jaehyun. it's ethereal how perfect this moment is. jaehyun's half crying and laughing in front of him and this moment serves the purpose to remind them that they're in fact each other's husbands as johnny reaches to interlock their fingers together.

their matching silver rings shine together when johnny brings their interlocked hands to his lips.

 

"hi, husband."

 

 

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> p/s: i'm not sure if i should change the rating to mature bc there have only been implied sexual content so um, let me know if i should!
> 
> also, i'm sorry this isn't longer bc god, i could never write long fics :(


End file.
